Accidentally in Love
by DeadlyRedAlice
Summary: One-shot songfic. Freddie's POV. Seddie. Rated T for the fluffiness that used to be my brain.


So it's late and I'm exhausted, but I can't seem to fall asleep, so I thought why not write a little something. That little something turned out to be a one-shot songfic for Seddie set to the song "Accidentally in Love" by Counting Crows. It probably won't turn out any good since I can barely think at the moment, but it can't be as bad as some things I have written considering I'm actually posting this, and the really awful stuff, I usually don't post. Anyways. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest. I **do not** own iCarly. Thank you,

(Sleepy) DeadlyRedAlice  
xoxo

p.s. This is a little fluffy, just a warning. It probably doesn't even make that much sense. It's just the song was stuck in my head.

* * *

**"Accidentally In Love"**

I sat at the table, absentmindedly drinking my Strawberry Blitz smoothie, staring off into space, avoiding the thoughts the kept threatening to catch my attention. "What's your problem?" Sam asked, rude as ever.  
_So she said what's the problem baby_

I mumbled an "I don't know" back, knowing perfectly well what my problem was.  
_What's the problem I don't know_

My problem was her, and the small fact that I had fallen in love with her._  
Well maybe I'm in love (love)_

She was always on my mind, it was becoming insane.  
_Think about it every time_

The way her hair glistened in the sun and bounced as she walked. The way her eyes glittered like the ocean when she smiled. Yeah, maybe I thought about her a little.  
_I think about it_

Or maybe a lot.  
_Can't stop thinking 'bout it_

God, I had it bad. I had to find a way to get over her.  
_How much longer will it take to cure this_

It was getting more and more obvious. I was slipping up more, staring at her more. There was no ignoring it.  
_Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)_

I had no clue what to do. The only other "love" I had ever had was Carly, and I was never truly in love with her.  
_Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love_

She had a power over me that was killing me. And yet, at the same time, I was loving it. I was literally head over heels.  
_Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster_

She was a leader. And aggressive leader, but a leader. She made people want to follow her. She made me want to follow her.  
_Come on, come on_  
_The world will follow after_

Since no solution was coming my way, what I really had to do was sweep her off her feet before someone else did, because guys certainly wanted to.  
_Come on, come on_  
_Cause everybody's after love_

I opened my mouth but closed it again, in fear I would begin to ramble._  
So I said I'm a snowball running_

Sure, I would probably finally get it out. It was the reason I would ramble anyways.  
_Running down into the spring that's coming all this love_

She looked at me questioningly, and I got lost in her eyes, blue as a clear sky.  
_Melting under blue skies_

She twirled her finger around in her golden hair, letting it shine from the sunlight coming through the window.  
_Belting out sunlight_

She was glowing, shimmering, glittering.  
_Shimmering love_

I gave up. There was no way to fight what I was feeling._  
Well baby I surrender_

Not that I would tell her that. Well, I'm sure eventually it'll come out, but for now I just took a sip of my smoothie.  
_To the strawberry ice cream_

What if my confessing ruined our friendship?  
_Never ever end of all this love_

It's not like I purposefully fell in love with the blonde headed demon.  
_Well I didn't mean to do it_

But I did. And I was kind of screwed.  
_But there's no escaping your love_

There was a spark between us.  
_These lines of lightning_

We were always together, so how hard could it be ot get her to realize. . .  
_Mean we're never alone,_

How hard could it be, when we were always together?  
_Never alone, no, no_

I moved my chair slightly closer, making it look like I was only trying to get more comfortable.  
_Come on, Come on  
__Move a little closer_

"You're so weird," she whispered under her breath, making me get goosebumps.  
_Come on, Come on  
__I want to hear you whisper_

It was sad that even as she was insulting me, I could still want her._  
Come on, Come on_  
_Settle down inside my love_

Maybe I was shooting for the moon, but she had to feel something._  
Come on, come on_  
_Jump a little higher_

She must have felt something for me.  
_Come on, come on_  
_If you feel a little lighter_

You don't kiss like we did on that fire escape without feeling something.  
_Come on, come on_  
_We were once_  
_Upon a time in love_

Our eyes met, and I felt a chill go through me. _  
We're accidentally in love_  
_Accidentally in love_

Somebody ran into my chair, pushing me so close to Sam, our breaths seemed to mingle._  
Accidentally_

Before I could remind myself that I was practically begging for my death certificate, I crashed my lips into hers._  
I'm In Love, I'm in Love,_

She kissed back with force after a slight moment of surprise.  
_I'm in Love, I'm in Love,_

Without realizing it, our chairs had scooted closer together and our fingers intertwined.  
_I'm in Love, I'm in Love,_  
_Accidentally _

My head felt so dizzy that there was a possibility it would fall off, but I couldn't care less._  
Come on, come on_  
_Spin a little tighter_

Everything seemed to glow as we parted to breathe, her small hand still in mine.  
_Come on, come on_  
_And the world's a little brighter_

I finally had her. She was mine. And just as when we were friends, our minds seemed to think like one. _  
Come on, come on  
__Just get yourself inside her_

"I'm in love," I whispered in her ear.  
_Love ...I'm in love_

"Love you too, you dork,"

* * *

Got to give me credit. It's really late and my brain shut off hours ago. It's just I couldn't fall asleep and this song was stuck in my head, so tada. Hope you enjoyed. Hope it wasn't too awful. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest.

-DRA


End file.
